Lucky Bra
by Foxfire123
Summary: Lily's day is just getting worse as she finds out that James Potter somehow got hold of her lucky bra and is now prancing around with it, threatening to wear it or burn it... And even worse, his friends are rating her size! oneshot


This is my first lily james fanfic… so don't hate me…

TTTTTTTTTTT

"WHERE IS MY BRA?!" Lily shrieked as she scrounged through her clothes in her trunk.

"You mean the one really cute black polka dots with the lace on the side?" Bella asked while painting her toenails.

"Yes! Did you see it? It's my lucky bra." Lily smiled triumphantly. "Henry gave that to me this summer, he's such a nice boy." She smiled fondly remembering the snogging sessions in a stray broom closet.

"Mm… Until you dumped the poor boy, and all he did was accidentally push you into a dirty bucket while trying to kiss down your neck." Arabella Figgs just glanced at Lily with a disapproving shake.

"It was gross! I think there was moldy bread and fur in the bucket. FUR IN THE BUCKET!" She shuddered.

"Well, your lucky bra is prancing around the common room about to be lit on fire by Potter."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lily raced down the stairs.

"Because it was oh so amusing…" Bella cackled and accidentally touched her toenails which were in the process of drying. "Oh shoot. Now I got to start over…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

"She's a 34C!" Potter crowed raising the bra over his head.

"Nine." Wormtail proclaimed. "Not too big and not too small."

"I rate it a seven." Remus glanced up from his homework. "I've seen better."

"Oh you have?" James Potter raised his eye in disbelief.

"I rate it a six. I like them when they're-" Sirius was cut off by a loud shriek.

"What is my bra doing in your greasy slimy perverted hands Potter?" Lily ran towards them and tried to reach for her lucky bra.

"You see Lily, I must now burn them because I finally got my hands on the stupid prat's present to you." James smiled proudly.

"Hey James! I dare you to try them on!" Sirius jumped up from the couch.

"Don't you dare Potter." She spat. "I will cut you to little itty bitty pieces and then feed them to the giant squid and give your kidneys to a kidney donor and also I would cut your fingers off one by one." She started ranting on about horrific ways to kill James.

"I love her when she's feisty." James just sighed.

"So try them on." Wormtail leaned forward as Remus walked to the couch and flopped down for a closer view.

"Lily, I'll compromise. I know that this is your 'lucky bra'." James smirked.

"Ooh this is going to be good." Sirius opened a chocolate frog for the show.

"How did you know that?" Lily demanded.

"I read it somewhere secret." James shook it off. "Anyways, go on a date with me and I'll give it back."

"First of all, I can't believe you would read somebody else's things. And secondly, that's called blackmail." She refused.

"Sheesh, don't worry… I go through Remus' boxers too." James shrugged. "I have no more boxers, the stupid elves take too long to wash it."

"Wait, you wear my boxers?" Remus made a face in disgust as he looked down at his pants horrified.

"Yeah, I especially like the checkered black and red ones." James nodded.

"That was my favorite one… great, now I have to go burn a bunch of my undergarments." Remus sighed.

"Anyways, just one date, Lily I beg you." Potter gave an innocent look as he edged towards the fireplace. Either way he reaped from the benefit, either go out with Lily or burn the bra which was given by a total prat.

"I hate you James Potter." She grabbed her bra in tears and ran up the girl's staircase.

"Aww… you made her cry." Sirius cooed as James looked at the ground in misery.

"Shut up, I didn't mean to make her upset…" He shuffled towards an armchair and sighed as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"You have a way with women that they are either repulsed or smitten by just one glance." Remus chuckled as he started a game of wizard's chess with Peter.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Stupid Potter, he's such a jerk. Now I have to burn this bra." Lily nuzzled the bra fondly while Bella just looked at her weird.

"It's just a bra, what's the big deal?" Bella scoffed. "You could buy one of those easily in Hogsmeade."

"But this bra is… lucky." She looked at it. Actually, it's special. She smiled as she remembered that she wore it the day Potter first asked her out. She was secretly thrilled but as Sirius came up and slapped him on the back asking if he caught her too, her body was drained of emotions as she tried to hold back the tears and just told him no.

"I'm going out." Lily went to the bathroom to change to her polka dotted bra and pranced out the door.

"Where are you going at a time like this?" Bella nodded towards the clock. It was already nine thirty, soon their curfew ended.

"Just for a quick walk." She called back as she exited the room and made her way out.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Humming to herself, she began to walk down the quiet hallway.

"Who is it my sweet?" A voice purred at the other end.

Angrily Lily cried out, "James Potter. Get your stupid arse out here you prat." She started to stomp towards the figure. "Ugh, as if he didn't do that same trick the night before yesterday too." Muttering to herself, she started to hesitate. What if it wasn't James?

"Who's there!"

Oh crap, it really was Filch… Lily ran to another corridor just to be grabbed by an invisible hand.

"What th-" She started until a hand smothered her.

"Shh… Filch could hear you." A voice whispered.

'Oh great.' Lily thought as she recognized the voice. 'Now I made a complete fool of myself to Potter.' Although she was annoyed she couldn't stop thinking about how he breathed hotly near her ear tickling the small strands of hair.

"Stop squirming." He whispered sharply. "I'll let you go when Filch is gone in three… two.. on-… ugh." James winced as Lily hit him in the stomach as she twirled around fuming.

"Are you trying to kill me? I was suffocating when you clamped your huge hands over my face!" She whispered.

"My hands are big?" James peered curiously at the size of his hand wondering if most girls thought that when he smothered their mouths with it. Not saying he ever did that…until now…

"Yes. Now that we established the fact that your hands are abnormally large, where in the world did you get this?" Lily demanded tugging at the invisible cloak.

"A secret." He smiled mysteriously.

"Did you steal it?"

"Oh my word heavens no!" James mocked holding his hand to his mouth in shock.

"Then Sirius gave it to you."

"That idiot gives me pink socks for every Christmas and Birthdays. Pink socks with black polka dots, pink socks with white stripes, pink socks with little monkeys on them, and even just plain pink socks." He ruffled his hair. "It's a family heirloom." He said it with a smile that just read 'I'm the biggest liar, actually I'm not going to say where I got it and I'm just going to lie to my one dear love.' Yeah… Lily reads into looks too much.

"Whatever, anyways… where are we?" She was stuck in the middle of two walls pressed tightly against James. She didn't even notice it until now. "And why were you following me?"

"Well.. this is a secret spot which can never come out of your mouth or else I'm forced to tickle you to death and I was coming back from the kitchen." He took out a tart and popped it into Lily's mouth as she was about to say something.

"Good isn't it? The elves are magnificent." He stared down looking at her as she chewed thoughtfully.

"Let's get out of here." Lily finished her tart and was now wiggling out. Groaning James ruffled his hair.

"What's wrong?" She patted his hair down which was to no avail as it just sprung up again.

"Uh… nothing." James felt a cold shower in the future.

Lily just looked at him, his hair was so soft as she played with it. Curling it around her fingers and running her fingers through them. She never noticed it but it was really fun to just play with his hair, it was so… fluffy.

"I can't take this…" James lunged at her kissing her frantically holding her small petite body in his 'large and abnormal' hands.

"James." Lily moaned as he worked his way down her neck while his hands were working up under her shirt. She just started to ran her hands through his hair and slid down towards his neck.

"Mmh.." He licked her lips as asking for permission to enter. As he swirled his tongue around her mouth exploring, his hands gripped her firm breasts. Raising her shirt above, he saw the lucky bra.

"Isn't this your lucky bra? I thought you burned it." He stopped kissing and looked at it and at the same time, her chest too.

Blushing, Lily fidgeted, "It is lucky." She smiled. "It brought us together" And started to kiss him again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"And her breasts… They were huge." Potter was on his bed going on about his snogging session with Lily.

"Okay mate, I raise my six to a seven. I still think I've seen better though." Sirius chuckled turning over to sleep.

"You better not look at Lily's breasts, they're mine." Potter smiled fondly. 'And they're going to stay that way.'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

This is my first Lily James Fanfic. I was so embarrassed at the kissing scene I looked away from my computer when I was typing this. It's no use, but makes me feel a bit better.. ahahahaha…


End file.
